


"The defense calls the Pearl to the stand!"

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Wow I got dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Blue, sitting in the throne next to Yellow, coldly asked, “How did Rose do it? How did she shatter Pink Diamond? It was a pity that Jasper shattered Rose or else she could tell us. But you must know.”Pearl was silent. She could never tell anyone that information, no matter how hard she tried.





	"The defense calls the Pearl to the stand!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a response to SU Fic Prompts on Tumblr: https://su-ficprompts.tumblr.com/post/170115640009/fic-prompt-1

“NO! I refuse!” Pearl cried out as the Quartz grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the stand, “Let me go!”

“You are in no position to refuse anything, PEARL,” Yellow Diamond said, uncaringly, “The Rebellion you had aligned yourself with is GONE. Your capture should be considered an act of MERCY. Now, Blue, ask your questions.”

Blue, sitting in the throne next to Yellow, coldly asked, “How did Rose do it? How did she shatter Pink Diamond? It was a pity that Jasper shattered Rose or else she could tell us. But you must know.”

Pearl was silent. She could never tell anyone that information, no matter how hard she tried.

“Answer the question,” Yellow ordered.

“I…”

“You WILL answer the question,” Blue demanded, “Or. Else.”

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t…”

“Why NOT?!” Blue shouted, “We’ve all heard about Rose’s confidant, the renegade Pearl! She must have told you everything!”

Pearl was silent.

Yellow signalled to the Quartz to take Pearl away.

Pearl, in a blaze of desperate fear, tried to tell them what they wanted to know, but her hand subconsciously clamped down on her mouth.

“We’ll get you to talk,” Blue said, “It’ll only be a matter of time.”

Pearl knew that couldn’t be farther from the truth.


End file.
